crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Railgun
The Railgun is a gadget in Crash of Cars. It is the most dangerous weapon in the game, because it destroys everything. Function When it is picked up, a railgun is equipped facing the front of the vehicle. When in use, the railgun charges up and fires a beam with an infinite range, that will pass through all barriers and walls. Instantly destroying any vehicle that gets in the way. Unless at least one of the following conditions are true: * The vehicle has a shield gadget or any other type of invincibility active prior to being hit. * The beam's elevation is different from your vehicle. * The vehicle being hit is the Energy Car The railgun's capabilities can be upgraded through modifiers to either make the beam more wider or add an extra beam facing another direction. Alternatively, at high prestige levels, duration modifiers are also available. Although not mentioned in-game, if a Railgun hits a crown, it will be collected. Elevation still matters and you cannot pick up an opposing team's reward crowns in Crash Ball. Tactics Because the railgun has no limit to how far it can travel, it is advised to aim for a direction of the map where most cars are most likely to be located at. (ex. in the middle of the map such as Space and Mines maps.) In some cases, it can be a good strategy to fire the railgun in tight situations such as having low health while being chased down by enemies depending on the user's timing. This gadget can also result to be useful in maps with narrow paths like Fortune Harbor and Mansion as the enemy will have very limited forms of escaping. Trivia * The Energy Car is currently the only vehicle to use the Railgun as part of it's ability. It's also the only vehicle completely immune to Railgun. * Railgun and Teleport are the only gadgets in the entire game that instead of having a damage value, it will insta-kill anything in range. * The Railgun, in real life, is as depicted, too large to the extent that it can only be a turret on vehicles. However, the existing prototypes can be only installed on a battleship because of being oversized. * It does not affect a vehicle's balance. This is obvious on vehicles such as Totem or Mini Tank. * A real-life Railgun shoots a powerful, super-high velocity metal projectile using electromagnets, but the ones in-game were more like a laser beam. ** Futhermore, as the kinetic energy created by the Railgun is impossible to be collected and then utilized for other purposes * For balancing reasons, the beam will not follow a vehicle's movement once fired. Otherwise, a powerful beam that can be swing like a sword will be extremely overpowered. * You can see if anyone has a Railgun beam width modifier if their railgun's rear canister has distinctive colors that matches the fired beam. * Lag might cause a vehicle to be destroyed even after the beam's duration is over. Beams White Beam.jpeg Green Beam.jpeg Blue Beam.jpeg Red Orange.jpeg Category:Gadgets Category:Power-Ups